Mary Ann Katherine Roberts (1863-1943)
Mary Ann Katherine Coombs (Nee Roberts) was my great, great grandmother. She was born in Warninglid in Sussex, the illegitimate daughter of Thomas Roberts (1813-1889) and Mary Ann Walder (1839-1886). She was known as Kate and was born in Sussex but grew up in London, England. She married William Thomas Coombs (1860-1947) in 1886. 1863-1864 Mary Ann Walder was born on the 31st December 1863 in Warninglid, Sussex, England to a single unmarried mother, Mary Ann Walder (1839-1886). The father, Thomas Roberts (1813-1889) had just lost his wife after a long illness. In about March or April 1864, Thomas and Mary Ann and baby Mary Ann moved to Stoke Newington, London, England. They married on the 25th July 1864 at the parish church. They lived at Samuel Row, West Hackney, London, England. On the 6th November 1864 Thomas and Mary Ann had their baby baptised as Mary Ann Kate Roberts. 1865-1875 On the 12th March 1865, Mary Ann Roberts gave birth to her second child, Maria Alice Roberts (1865-1949). They were still of 6 Samuel Row. In around May or June 1865 the Roberts family moved to Bow, London, England. Bow was 2 miles away. They moved to Albert Terrace, Bow, London, England. In October 1865 Kate's sister Maria Alice Roberts was baptised. By January 1866, Kate was 2 years old. She attended Bromley National School from the age of about 4. By 1867, the Roberts family lived at Arthur Terrace, Bow, London, England. Kate is living with her family in the April 1871 census at No 3 Arthur Terrace. In December 1873 she turned 10 and was sent to Atley Road School in May 1874. Kate lived in Bow from the age of 1 to the age of 12. In August 1875, Kate's sister Elizabeth Emily Goodacre Roberts (1867-1932) was admitted to Atley Road School. In April 1876, their grandfather John Walder (1820-1876) died. 1876-1878 1878-1886 1886-1943 Memorable info Born: 31st December 1863, Warninglid, Sussex, England Died: 8th September 1943, Archway Hospital, Islington, London, England Full Name: Mary Ann Katherine Coombs (Nee Roberts) Baptised at: West Hackney Parish Church, Stoke Newington, London, England 6th November 1864 Parents: Thomas Roberts and Mary Ann Roberts (Nee Walder) Siblings: Ann Elizabeth Roberts (Half, same father), Frederick Goodacre Roberts (Half, same father), Maria Alice Roberts, Elizabeth Emily Goodacre Roberts, Frederick William Roberts, Margaret Minnie Roberts, Harriet Ada Roberts (Full) Grandfathers: Thomas Roberts, John Walder Grandmothers: Ann Roberts (nee Goodacre), Mary Ann Walder (Nee Boniface) Spouse: William Thomas Coombs (1886-1943) Children: William Thomas Frederick Coombs (1887), Catherine Isabella Coombs (1889), Ada Harriet Coombs (1892), Frederick Francis Coombs (1892), Alice Coombs (1894), Minnie Coombs (1896), Florence Coombs (1897), Arthur George Coombs (1899), Albert Edward Coombs (1902), Maud Lilian Coombs (1904) Grandchildren: Uncles/Aunts: Elizabeth Bloomfield, Occupation: Tailoress, housewife Notes Mary Ann Kate Roberts, later Coombs was known as Kate much of her life, and also Catherine. Residences over the years:- *31 December 1863, Warninglid, Sussex, England - Birth certificate giving date of birth. *28 January 1864, Warninglid, Sussex - Birth registered giving mothers address. *6 February 1864, Warninglid, Sussex, mother probably attended her grandfathers funeral. *July 1864, Stoke Newington, London, England - parents marriage. *November 1864, 6 Samuel Row, West Hackney, London, England - Baptism certificate. *March 1865, 6 Samuel Row, Hackney, London - Sisters birth certificate. *9 April 1865, 6 Samuel Row, Hackney, London - Sisters birth registration. *October 1865, 7 Albert Terrace, Bow, London, England - Sisters baptism record. *December 1867, 3 Arthur Terrace, Bow, London, England - Sister's birth certificate. *March 1870, 3 Arthur Terrace, Bow, London - Brother's birth certificate. *April 1871, 3 Arthur Terrace, Bow, London - 1871 census. *September 1872, 3 Arthur Terrace, Bow, London - Sister's birth certificate. *July 1873, 3 Arthur Terrace, Bow, London - Sister's baptism record. *May 1874, 3 Arthur Terrace, Bow, London - School admission record. *August 1875, 3 Arthur Terrace, Bow, London - Sister's school admission record. *March 1877, 22 Oakley Street, Lambeth, London, England - Sister's birth certificate. *August 1877, 20 Steedman Street, Walworth, London, England - Poor law record from 1878. *January 1878, Gloucester Arms, Alvey Street, Walworth, London, England - Family poor relief application document from December 1878 *January 1878, Alvey Street, Walworth, London - Father's beer license record. *September 1878, Alvey Street, Walworth, London - Fathers revokation of beer license. *November 1878, 69 Leather Lane, Holborn, London, England - December 1878 family poor relief application. *December 1878, 69 Leather Lane, Holborn, London - December 1878 family poor relief application. *April 1881, 9 Portpool Lane, Holborn, London, England - 1881 census *August 1882, 18 Evelyn Buildings, Dorrington Street, Holborn, London, England - Fathers ratebook entry. *April 1886, 29 Whitfield Street, Pancras, London, England - Address on marriage certificate. Gallery Category:Roberts family. Category:Coombs family. Category:1863 births. Category:1943 deaths. Category:Births out of wedlock. Category:1886 marriages. Category:Tailoresses. Category:Ancestors born in Sussex, England.